The present invention relates to a mold used to make culinary preparations of the cake, patisserie, type.
Molds made of metal material are known which present very high rigidity that does not facilitate unmolding the preparation.
Molds made of silicone are also known which have the advantage of being usable in an oven, a microwave, a refrigerator, a freezer, and a dishwasher without being spoiled, but which, as a result of the great elasticity of the material, lack rigidity. However, three drawbacks can be mentioned that stem from that great elasticity: unmolding the preparation is difficult; handling the mold is difficult as a result of the mold deforming easily; and the uncooked preparation (often liquid) can overflow easily while the mold is being handled.
Solutions have been proposed in order to obtain a mold that is sufficiently flexible by making localized extra thicknesses of material. However, the performance obtained for unmolding and for preventing the liquid preparation from overflowing are not always satisfactory.
French patent No. 1 590 193 describes a mold made of silicone elastomer for making confectionery, the mold being constituted by a flexible element in which a plurality of holes are made, and by rigid metal reinforcement embedded in the mass of the flexible element and extending over the entire height of the element. The confectionery is unmolded by exerting pressure on the bottom of the flexible element so as to turn it inside out, the entire height of the mold being stiffened. This unmolding operation is fiddly, requires fairly high force, and risks damaging the confectionery that is to be unmolded.
The problem posed is to make a novel mold for cooking that prevents the preparation, when liquid, from overflowing and that enables the preparation when solid to be unmolded very easily.